


I'll Keep You Safe

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ruby has a nightmare, but Yang knows how to help.





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).

“_Yang. Yang. Yang!_”

Yang jolted awake at the sound of her name and looked around the room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she caught sight of Ruby flailing around on her bed.

Gasping, Yang jumped out of bed, flicked on the lamp on their nightstand, and ran to Ruby’s side. “Ruby. Ruby, wake up,” she said, clutching Ruby’s shoulder.

With one more cry of her sister’s name, Ruby’s eyes shot open as she bolted upright. She was gasping for breath, and a few tears fell from her cheeks. She frantically looked around the room until her eyes met Yang’s.

Yang threw her arms around Ruby and climbed into bed with her. “Shh, it’s okay,” she whispered, hugging Ruby tight. She could still hear Ruby sniffling a bit, but she wasn’t shaking nearly as much anymore. “Nightmare?”

“Yeah,” Ruby whimpered, blinking her eyes quickly.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“You sure? You were really screaming there.”

Ruby stared at Yang, wide-eyed. “I was? Oh no, I didn’t mean to, did I wake up Dad—”

“You didn’t wake him yet, but if your voice gets any squeakier, you might,” Yang laughed, poking Ruby’s nose.

Ruby scowled at her, then burst into laughter. She wiggled her arms out of Yang’s grasp so that she could wipe the last few tears from her eyes.

“Are you feeling better?” Yang asked.

“A little,” Ruby nodded.

Yang squeezed her tighter before standing back up. “Good. Good night, sis,” she said as she reached for the light switch.

“Wait—Yang?”

“Yeah?”

Ruby looked down at her hands. “Could you…tuck me in?”

Yang laughed, remembering all those times years ago when Ruby would have nightmares and ask Yang to tuck her in. “What, to keep all the evil Grimm out of your bed again?” Yang teased.

Averting her eyes and crossing her arms, Ruby frowned. “No. That would be…that would be dumb.”

No matter how old Ruby got, she never stopped being adorable. “Fine,” Yang said. “Lie down, silly.”

As soon as Ruby was lying down, Yang pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in—and, of course, poked her in the side a couple times to tickle her. “Better?”

Ruby smiled up at her. “Much better.”

“Good,” Yang said, finally shutting off the light and climbing into her own bed.

She heard Ruby yawn from the other side of the room. “Love you,” Ruby whispered, her words slurring together slightly.

“Love you, too, Ruby.” With one last look at her sister, Yang smiled and closed her eyes.


End file.
